shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Drake
For his Earth 652 equivalent, see Malice. Dr. Kennworth "Ken" Drake is the founder, owner and CEO of M.E.T.A. Labs from New Gemini, and the mind behind the particle accelerator that exploded, which released dark matter that engulfed New Gemini that created a multitude of meta-humans and eventually led to the creation of The Icons. Secretly, he operates as a ruthless vigilante with highly advanced weaponry, known as Segaterious. Subsequently after the emergence of the bloodthirsty speedster Jayden Stryker/Uprising, Ken Drake's daughter, Sarah, was kidnapped, and Drake was blackmailed into working with Uprising. Eventually defeated as Segaterious by a group of heroes known as The Icons, Drake was forced to assist them in their mission to defeat the psychotic speedster, succeeding and reuniting with his daughter. Drake then became a situational ally of the Icons, and appointed a new manager for M.E.T.A. Labs, his protégé Jared Cross. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in the city of New Gemini in April 24, 1975, Kennworth Drake was raised into wealth and prosperity early in his life. Drake was incredibly gifted in his ingenuity and as such, succeeded and excelled his studies, managing to skip high school early at the age of 16. Joining New Gemini's at the time university, Drake quickly became a young science prodigy amongst his peers, earning an extremely positive reputation all across the city. He himself looked up to other influential figures whom followed the same path, such as Shiro Shimo. After studying at his university for quite a long time, Ken Drake decided to establish his own research and development company in 1998, alongside his girlfriend he met at university Elizabeth Fray. Together, the two named this company M.E.T.A. Labs and supervised it's evolution through the upcoming years, the duo organizing the laboratory to be the absolute best in all of New Gemini. Ken Drake eventually married Elizabeth some point after 2000. Two years later, Drake became a mentor to Jared Cross. Becoming Segaterious Years have passed and Ken Drake successfully made M.E.T.A. Labs the biggest technological giant in all of New Gemini, working alongside his wife Elizabeth to achieve such a feat. He also fathered a daughter, Sarah, and continued acting as the company's CEO. In 2007, after one of Jared Cross' projects went haywire, Drake was forced to suspend his own protégé from M.E.T.A. Labs in order to keep it's reputation. However, two years later, Ken rehired Jared after his new mentee Ben Stone persuaded him. Despite all these years of happiness, this would change in 2010 when Ken Drake and his wife Elizabeth were ambushed during a stroll on the street by muggers, who sought out Drake's technology. Drake fought back, but this ultimately led to one of the muggers shooting down Elizabeth, who died moments later. Although the muggers escaped following the murder of Elizabeth, Drake was now broken, enraged and incredibly depressed, vowing to make sure no one suffers the same fate his wife did at the hands of common muggers. Thus, deciding to take matters into his own hands to rid New Gemini of crime, Drake declared to avenge Elizabeth by going into a three long year expedition, training in multiple martial arts, travelling countless countries and taking lone hikes on mountains. By 2013, Ken Drake ascended into peak physical condition, mastering multiple martial arts, from Taekwondo to Boxing. Becoming a vigilante archer called Segaterious (in reference to Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign), Drake became his own savior to New Gemini, hunting down and brutally killing criminals all across the city, signle-handidly taking out entire drug cartels and criminal empires. Drake continued his activities as the vigilante Segaterious. However, a year later in 2014, whilst he was organizing his private office in the M.E.T.A. Labs building, a peculiar thing he never thought possible occurred. A massive yellow portal of pure energy appeared before Drake's eyes. From it emerged a red-armored man, his mouth and face covered by a simple mask. The man warned Drake of a particular event in the near future that would devastate the Earth, and that he must form a team of meta-humans in order to stop it from ever occurring. Gifting with him a USB, containing schematics for future technology - as well as an advanced Particle Accelerator - the being was sucked right into the portal, vanishing completely. With this new warning and his career as a vigilante taking a toll on his conscience, Drake decided to trust the being's words and planned to launch a Particle Accelerator to create these "meta-humans" in order to safe the Earth from seemingly certain destruction. He also used future technology from the USB's schematics, coupled with his M.E.T.A. Labs technology, to create a futuristic arsenal to use as Segaterious. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists Category:Archers Category:Martial artists